Sadlygrove Percedel
|image = Image:sadlygrove.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is . He wants cookies. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Grovy, Iop-brain, Sadly |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Iop |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7373 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Wakfu |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = I'mma legendary knight. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Jessica }} Meet ! He's on a BOAT but he doesn't know why he's here. At least the food's good! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Sadlygrove is an Iop! This means he has AWESOME STRENGTH. But being on the boat, he's just a really really athletic guy. But besides that, he's an AWESOME knight, and he knows how to do a lot of stuff, like swordsmanship and sort of tracking. He also has the great ability to eat almost anything that comes his way without thinking! Food is food is food to a person like Grovy. And being the kind of guy who likes attention, he's a great diversion. Strength: Sadlygrove has strength! He is strong. And he knows how to use a sword! He is also chivalrous! He is a knight. He does knight stuff. He helps people in need. He saves princesses. He fights for his friends. Heck yeah! Plus he's not very bright, so he's not afraid of a lot of stuff and likes to charge straight into battle! He does not think a lot. But it works, because pfft who needs a headache on overthinking things when you can just do what needs to be done? When he starts something, he will follow it through! No matter what! Weakness: He is not smart! He does not think enough. He jumps into situations without thinking! It's a giant fish? I'mma ride it! Bread monster attacking a baker with a weapon? Save the poor bread thingie! Brains is not his strong point. He underestimates his opponents, especially if they don't look threatening. Then again, he underestimates almost all his opponents anyway, because ha! How can they withstand the might of the mighty epic HERO? Plus he's sorta clumsy. Personality: Cheerful cheerful derpface. Loves food and cute animals. If you are an archer who happens to be a bodyguard to a princess, he loves you. Or if you're a princess, hey, you're lovely too. Tries to be an ideal knight but fails at it a lot. He loves his friends to death and will fight for them to the death! And if he makes a promise, he'll always keep it. Not very bright, but very friendly. Can be rather braggy and prideful sometimes. Definitely rash. Please do not feed, or he'll eat everything. Including the hand you feed him with. Extra: He has a sparkly blue feather! It's very special to him 'cuz it was from his friends 8| Please don't touch it. Elegante Deaths: DEATH BY ROBOT OMG Warnings & Punishments: n/a Relationships HEY IT'S UNDER CONSTRUCTION! NO WAI. IF HE KNOWS YOUR NAME AND TALKED TO YOU YOU'LL BE HERE. IF YOU WANNA BE HERE OR IF I FORGOT YOU GIVE ME A POKE B| Kuki's OTP is Grovy/Justice, though...maybe Justice tops. Yeah, I think Justice tops. There's nothing here ha ha stuff will be up when I stop being a lazy BUM. Other Stuff, Links App! Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Wakfu